Sweet Blood
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: She's a fatal female while he's the hunter.....both are killers and are after one thing: each other. The question: Who will hunt down who?
1. Default Chapter

  
Author's Notes: Greetings mortals. I decided to start a new fanfic, other than "Got Milk?" I just feel like writing this. ^^''  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Sweet Blood (PG) By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Good evening Mr. Shields, " a man with dark gray hair greeted.  
  
Darien Shields looked up to face the old man and nodded.  
  
" Take a seat, " the old man gestured toward one of the stone chairs.  
  
Darien sat himself down on the cold material and narrowed his midnight blue eyes. " Why am I here, " he quickly snapped, making sure his interrogations took up all the time he needed. He didn't want to come here just to waist his time.  
  
The old man chuckled. " You know why you're here young man. Don't play innocent. "  
  
Darien clenched his fists. The old man was right....he did know why he was here. He just didn't want to admit it. Over and over again, he had asked himself constantly why he was chosen as the slayer....why him? Why not some other man? He had asked these questions already, and the answers he recieved were always the same...because they would fall for him.  
  
" She's alive and she's here, " the old man stated solemnly.  
  
Darien growled. " She's not alive. "  
  
" You're right....she's dead. Yet she roams these very lands right now. Midnight is drawing near Shields...get to work. "  
  
" No. Get someone else to do this job. "  
  
" No one else will. Besides, you're the only one fit for her and her kind. They'll fall for you- "  
  
" I know. I know they do. But I'm sick of it. Why not pick James? "  
  
" James is standing on guard right now. That's his job and this is yours. Besides, she is the most powerful, the most important, and the strongest of her kind. It is important that you do this, " the old man replied, feeling a bit impatient.  
  
Darien stood up. " Cline, this will be the last time I do this favor for you, " he stated firmly. He wanted to be a normal man....not a slayer.  
  
" Fine. Meet me back here at dawn. Go seek rest within the woods. James shall call you if she rises, " he replied.  
  
Darien nodded before turning away. Heading into the darkness, he muttered a few curses to himself. Every day he had to risk his life....and everytime he couldn't believe why or how he managed to let the old man talk him into this.   
  
" Shields, " Cline called out.   
  
Darien turned around and narrowed his eyes. " What, " he barked.  
  
" She's a dangerous one. Don't fall for her, " he replied before turning to leave.  
  
Darien growled. Wasn't it his job to have her fall for him? Why should he fall for her? Shaking his head, he stomped off into the darkness.  
  
On the other side of the woods, James stood in front of some old stone ruins, shifting from his left leg to the right leg. " Bloody bastard....always giving Shields the job and not me, " he cursed.  
  
A cold wind blew across his face, causing him to shiver. James continued muttering to himself while wrapping his arms around himself. Everything was dark and silent. Nothing except the wind could be heard.   
  
James shivered even more. That old ham shouldn't have picked him for this job. There was a huge chance that he wouldn't make it. Unfortunatly, the old goose wasn't smart enough to figure out that if James died...Darien wouldn't know about the coming danger.  
  
A femenine sound slowly began to creep within his ears. James froze and tried listen. All he could hear was the wind, though he could make out part of what he heard. Some female seemed to be calling out to someone in the distance. The soft sound of footsteps against dried leaves echoed while the calling voice seemed to draw near.  
  
James grew alarmed. Was it her? Didn't he have to warn Darien about this now? Turning around, he was about to leave but froze in place instead. A warm breath seemed to be blowing upon his neck, sending waves of shivers up his spine. Suddenly, the sound didn't seem too far any longer.  
  
A small gasp escaped his lips. A warm liquid ran down his neck as he felt his own fluids being sucked out of his body. Unfortunatly, there was nothing he could do. He had met his fate.  
  
James fell to the ground looking as white as a corpse...perhaps he was. Above him stood the dark figure of a female who licked her lips twice. A small grin rose to her lips. Looks like no one will be out there warning Darien any longer. She knew about the conversation. She knew about their plan. Too bad they didn't know what was coming after them.   
  
" We'll see who falls for who, " she hissed before marching off into the darkness, in search of her meal.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Kinda wierd huh? Well, I just felt like writing this. If you want more chapters, tell me. If you don't then tell me....I don't really care. ^^'' This is just another one of those moods I have in which I feel as if I have to write something close to horror.  
  
Anyway, I must take my departure. I shall see you all at dawn. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Deadly First Encounter

  
Author's Notes: Greetings mortals. If you have read my message that falls under the name "Midnight Vampiress" then you'll understand what this is about. I also forgot to mention that the reviews will not be shown here either. ;_; I hate that part. But anyway, as long as this chapter's here then that's what counts.  
  
If you read this you don't have to read it again. I'm just uploading it.  
  
P.S. I'm not changing the author's notes below. All I really want is to get this message out and upload the fic. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Sweet Blood - Chapter 1: "A Deadly First Encounter" By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)   
**************************************************************************************  
  
The evening sky towered brightly above the fully lighted city below. The moon was full and it hung high upon the sky's midnight shade of blue. Numerous stars dotted the clear ocean of blue, joining in with the moon's silver rays. It was a vision of loveliness. Though there were other visions below.....  
  
Down within the waves of bright colors walked a man of strong build. He roamed the land with his firm shoulders pulled back into a confident pose while he briskly strode passed strippers who practically swooned at his feet. To other men, it was flattering knowing that their handsome build was enough to make any woman drool. To Darien, it was disgusting.  
  
Darien Shields, the most elegant bachelor to ever roam the earth and the most wanted slayer of all time was a man of arrogance. He had the looks to kill anyone with lust, yet he ignored any woman that tried flirting with him....tried.  
  
In his eyes, all these silly women were wasting their time upon thinking that he would fall for any of them. If he were to be with a woman for a certain amount of time, it would probably last no longer than seven days. If he were to find interest in a lady, it would be brief. If he were to show interest in a woman, that would be brief as well unless his job required.  
  
His job....a slayer....he scoffed at it. Being a slayer not only attracted more silly women to him but it also required long hours of enduring slutty whore flirting with him. He couldn't stand being a slayer any longer. It was a good thing he had told Cline that this would be his last task when it came to dealing with fatal females.  
  
A stripper wearing a bright red thong with her hair spread across her breasts crossed his path. She slid her arms around his shoulders and flirtasiously licked his earlobe. Darien shivered in disgust as he coldy walked away from her aroused body.  
  
The woman, however, may have been a stripper but she was not one to accept the cold shoulder for an answer. Clenching her fists, she narrowed her eyes at Darien's nochalant form and cooly walked beside him. Halting him in his tracks, she leaned over so that her cleavage was exposed and whispered in his ear. " You don't really want to walk away from me, do you babe? "  
  
Darien, who took note of the fact that her breasts were poking out through her hair, coldy slid away from her. Silly girl! Of course he wanted to walk away from her. " Go to hell, you whore, " he bit back sharply, causing the stripper to stare in shock at his retreiting form.  
  
Darien smirked at his clever come-backs, and even though he knew that what he said was rather harsh, he didn't care. All he knew at that moment was that he had to reach his destination. His midnight blue spheres already held their grasp upon the sight of the club he was heading for. He needed a drink to help himself cool off after his hectic week, and the club had just the right thing he needed.  
  
Confidently walking passed the other strippers, Darien held his gaze upon the Club de Murir....   
  
his destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What will it be, Dare? " Andrew Hawker called out from the counter the moment he saw his best friend enter the room.  
  
Darien took note of his friend's grinning face and cocked his brow. " Very interested in my order, I see....."  
  
" Well, I'm not into this whole second job crap for nothing. If I wanna get paid for this shit then I might as well work to get paid, if you know what I mean. "  
  
Darien nodded skeptically before grabbing a seat in front of the counter. " True....get me my usual order. "  
  
" Brandy again? Man, don't you ever get tired of that crap? "  
  
" First of all, it is not crap. And second, you wouldn't get tired about Mina, now would you? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Thought so. After all, you're doing this job for her, right? "  
  
Andrew frowned and grabbed a glass behind the counter. " Well, yeah. If my girl wants me to be in the same club she works in, then I will. "  
  
Darien rolled his eyes while watching Andrew pour the brandy into the clear glass. He could already feel his mouth watering for the drink. Though something else that caught his eye made his mouth water even more.....  
  
About three seats away from him sat a girl who seemed to be drinking the same liquid as he was about to drink. Her body was slightly covered within the shadows of the passing people, though he could instantly tell that she was to die for. Her golden hair flowed around her slim waist, while her crystal blue eyes were directed at the drink before her. She was a vision of loveliness.  
  
" But you wouldn't know about that cause you've never really been with a girl," Andrew continued, cutting Darien's train of thoughts.   
  
This insulted him. " What do you mean I haven't been with a girl? Of course, I have. "  
  
" Well, yeah that's true. But your relationships are only for your job and you yourself told me that you didn't like them. "  
  
Darien clenched his fists. " Do NOT talk about my job Andrew. You know it's bad enough that I've had to live with it for four years of my life so don't even dare talk about it...."  
  
" You really hate it that much, don't you? "  
  
" Shut the hell up, " Darien muttered in an intimidating, low voice. However, Andrew just gaved him his beverage and snorted. He was used to his bestfriend's threats. Other people might have been terribly intimidated but Andrew was not one of them.  
  
" Excuse me, " the girl beside Darien called out, gaining Andrew's attention. " Could I have more brandy please? "  
  
" Sure, " Andrew called out before smirking at Darien.  
  
Darien, however, was lost in deep thought. The girl had leaned over the counter and handed her glass to Andrew, allowing Darien to see more of her body. Her long legs were covered in knee-high boots while tight, skirt-like leather shorts descended to her mid-thigh. It seemed more like underwear to Darien rather than a pair of shorts.  
  
Her black tube top hugged her upper bosy like a second skin. Her neckline was so low that Darien could see a the line of her breasts. A black collar hung from her neck while the tattoo of a chain encircled her arm. Her cheeks and stomach seemed to be covered in silver body glitter, while on her navel rested a silver navel ring. And best of all, her clothing was made of black leather.  
  
Darien took a sip of beverage while observing her. His motuh seemed to water even more. For the first time in his life, he found himself actually lusting for a woman which didn't involve his job. The way she had that spunky bad girl attitude just made Darien wanna.....  
  
Darien's train of throughts trailed off upon seeing Andrew's smirk. He frowned at this.  
  
Andrew's smirk grew wider as he leaned over the counter. " Her name's Serena. I've heard that she's a real bad ass and keeps guys as her play toys or something. Word says that she gives different people different name so no one really knows what her real name is, " he whispered.  
  
Darien cocked his brow. " And I suppose that Serena's her real name, then? "  
  
Andrew shrugged. " I guess. She started coming her every Friday night since about two months ago so I managed to make friends with her. She told me that Serena is her real name though I can't be sure about that....."  
  
" So she trusts you then? "  
  
" Probably. Either that or she just felt comfortable telling me this cause she knows I won't take interest in her since I have Mina. "  
  
" She knows Mina? "  
  
" I told her about Mina. The two met and they're pretty friends now. "  
  
Darien took a sip of his beverage again and licked his lips. Serena.....if that was her real name then he's in luck.  
  
" And you know what else I heard? I heard that she fucks a lot of guys every night and she's still a virgin. No one knows how she gets off unharmed. She must use birth control pills or something. "  
  
" And why would I have to know about this, " Darien cocked his brow.  
  
" Well you did ask a couple of questions, didn't you? And you were interested when I told you what I knew about her so I figured you might wanna know this one, " Andrew smirked.  
  
" Excuse me? Andrew, is my drink ready?, " The girl, naimgly Serena, called out once again.  
  
" Sure, I got it, " Andrew smirked at Darien one more time before handing Serena the drink.  
  
" Thanks, " she replied while taking a sip of the cool beverage.  
  
Darien allowed his eyes to remain glued on her for a few moments. He was drained in his thought and lustful desires for her that he didn't even notice all the jealous glares most of the strippers were giving Serena. A few whispers accompanied the sound of glasses. Andrew carefully observed the two from the corner of his eye, smirking to himself.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, sihifted in her seat upon feeling Darien's eyes on her. Arching her back, she crossed her legs revealing her creamy thighs for Darien to see.  
  
Darien licked his lips before hungrily seeking another sip of brandy to calm his erect member. Did this girl have any idea about what she was doing to him?  
  
" So I see you like brandy, " the silence was broken by her seductive voice.  
  
" Yeah, similar tastes I see, " Darien replied with lust dripping from his tongue.  
  
" Hmm....is that why you were staring at me, " Serena turned to face Darien, allowing him to get a clearer view of her face.  
  
" I wasn't staring...." Darien's sentence trailed off. Once again, he was lost in a pool of lust that made the buldge in his pants seem bigger. Serena took note of this and smirked.  
  
Darien licked his lips again just by staring at her own. Red and tempting....her lips seemed to invite him right then and there. Her blue eyes....crystal blue eyes that seemed to drown him even more. Her creamy face was flawless while a few blonde strands carefully framed her face. She seemed like a goddess and a vixen all together.  
  
" Yes you are...you're doing it again, " she smirked.  
  
Darien snapped out of his trance and inwardly scolded himself. His job was to tempt female bloodsuckers, not fall for someone.  
  
" Amanda, " A man who looked as if he were Darien's age approached Serena, referring to her using a different name.  
  
Serena stood up and flashed Darien a smirk before allowing the man to slide his arm around her and take her home....or were they really heading home?  
  
Darien watched their retreating forms disappear into the crowd before turning to face Andrew.   
" Amanda?, " the name rolled off his tongue.  
  
" I told you she changes her name. I heard her tell this other guy her name was Victoria and now that dude just called her a different name....see what I mean? "  
  
" I still doubt that Serena's her real name though. "  
  
" True...but I still have a feeling that-"  
  
" That she gave you her real name because you were a slayer, too? "  
  
" Probably. "  
  
" But you're not a slayer anymore. She doesn't even know you were one and unless she was related to you in some way then she wouldn't give you her real name. "  
  
" Maybe she's not that ordinary, " Andrew grinned. " Hey, I gotta go. Mina's probably waiting for me. "  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and gulped down his entire drink. Taking out some bills, he placed it on the counter and turned toward the door. " Same here. See ya, " he called out, not even bothering to look back.  
  
The cold blew harshly against his face as he exited the club. It was hot inside....way to hot and walking into the cold night air seemed a bit refreshing for him at the moment. A few tall men flashed him some sour looks before heading into the club while some of the strippers hanging from their arms drooled at the sight of Darien.   
  
Darien snorted. First he finds himself lusting over some girl and now whores were placing themselves at his feet again? Disgusting! Not only were the strippers drooling utterly disgusting but the very idea of lusting over someone seemed to cover him as well. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he be so stupid?  
  
" There you are baby, " The stripper he had encountered earlier grinned while sliding her arms around his neck. Darien frowned. Why the hell was this slut all over him again?! Didn't he already lose her?  
  
" What the hell do you want now, " he barked. " Didn't I make myself clear enough earlier?! "  
  
" God, if you could just give me a break here you know then everything would be fine-"  
  
" Nothing will be fine if I'm around a lesbian like you. " (AN: I do NOT have anything against bi people. I'm just adding it for the story, alright?)  
  
" Excuse me, " the stripper spat out, a look of shock written all over her features. " I am not a lesbian you-"  
  
" Just shut the fuck up, alright? I'm not in the mood for you. " At that, Darien slid her arms off him before walking off into the darkness. Once again his shoulders were held back into a proud composure and his once drooling features were ice cold again. Somehow, the shadow of the event that happened that night was gone...the shadow of that vixen that would probably haunt his dreams forever didn't seem to exist any longer. She was at the back of his mind.   
  
The stripper stared at his retreating form and frowned. Clenching her fists, she bit her bottom lip and licked the blood off when it started to bleed. Another stripper stood beside her and watched his cold composure as well.  
  
" Ignored again, huh? "  
  
" Shut up. "  
  
" Hey, I'm trying to make you feel better here. That guy's a jackass. Aren't you gonna get him? "  
  
" Nah, my sister will get him, " she smirked before walking off to flirt with other guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness loomed above the once midnight blue sky. Dawn seemed nearer yet clouds covered the almost light blue sky. Silence rang everywhere and only the echo of long strides accompanied the deathly sound.  
  
Darien walked briskly passed buildings and into an alley, making sure that he took the right short cut. If he was going to get anywhere with this job then he might as well save time.   
  
The cold wind brushed across his cheek, causing him to slightly shiver. There was a cold presence in the area, other than his own, and it made him more anxious to get things over with.   
  
The wind seemed to blow harder, but the sound ringing everywhere only grew louder. Somehow, his footsteps didn't seem like the only one around anymore. In the darkness that hovered behind him rang the sound of another set of footsteps...one filled with anxiety, anger, and perhaps determination, yet one that seemed a bit calmer than his own. It seemed as if whoever was behind him knew exactly what he or she wanted.  
  
Darien continued walking and pretended to pay no attention to this. He was expecrienced with this, and he knew what these types of things meant. Blasted females...think they're smart enough to make him seem like the dumb one by following him. Didn't they think that he knew they were there? Their attempts were fruitless, and it made his work easier.  
  
Increasing his pace a bit more, Darien lowered his hand so that it leveled with his waist. Reaching into his jacket, he grasped the cold material that hid in it's leather case. Pulling it out, Darien made sure that it didn't shine against the walls. That would make things worse.  
  
Darien silently pulled the weapon out and held it firmly within his grasp. More anxiety built up within both pair of footsteps, and even though he didn't see who was behind him, Darien knew that whoever it was was getting ready to attack as well. He could feel anxious glares cast upon his back just like his own.  
  
Faster and faster his pace went, and whatever he did was done by the other. Darien rasied his eyes to meet the alley's dead end. It was only a few feet away from him now and he either had to push himself back from the wall or make a sharp turn and seize whoever was behind him when he or she turned as well.  
  
Deciding not to push himself backward, Darien continued walking forward so that there was no hint of what he was about to do. Getting ready to make the turn, Darien grasped the knife in his hand and turned sharply to his right, only to meet a shadow that wasn't his own.  
  
The figure had gotten there first and easily stepped into the moon's faint light.   
  
" Hello Darien, " she smirked.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Cliffhangers...I know. Well don't blame me. I started this fic a long time ago and I only had enough time to write the last part. I had to stop somewhere soon so I might as well make it a cliffhanger, right?  
  
Anyway, thank you once again to all the people that emailed me and reviewed my work. I am working on Got Milk and that will hopefully be out before next week...at least I think it will. No expectations though, please. It's only a might.  
  
Please excuse any spelling errors I have created. I'm trying to write this quickly so there's a HUGE chance of mistakes. Please excuse them.  
  
Now, the next chapter to this will not be out soon. I plan to make this a short fic....less than ten chapters I hope because after this, I will be making another fic to accompany Got Milk. I can tell you that Serena will be playing a Runaway Bride in that so if you think that sounds interesting then pray that this will be done soon. ^^''  
  
Thank you once again to all of you and I shall see you all at dawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every mortal has a chance to die,   
but not every mortal has the chance to fall and learn to walk again.  
  
After all, the greatest risk is not taking one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Fatal Beauty

  
**************************************************************************************  
Sweet Blood - Chapter 2: Fatal Beauty (R) By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello Darien, " Serena grinned while leaning against the cold wall. She crossed her legs and shifted seductively, causing Darien to glance at her busts before shifting his eyes back on her.  
  
Darien cocked his brow and restrained his tongue from leaving it's chamber within his mouth to lick his swollen lips. Gripping his weapon, he moved it farther behind him but made sure to keep it close. Serena was obviously a woman of many mysteries. He could never be sure what she would do next. He hated to admit it, but he didn't even know what she was capable of.   
  
" Hello to you as well, Serena " he replied huskily.   
  
Serena shifted again but this time, she arched her back. This gesture could've been refered to as a swan's posture. However, her cat-like gestures could make anyone think twice. Besides, weren't swans suppose to be gentle? One couldn't exactly use that word to descirbe the vixen.  
  
" I see you have followed me, " he stated.  
  
" Actually, I was just on my way somewhere else when I saw you walking into this place. I just figured I'de drop in, " she replied with a smirk.  
  
" And what about that man you went with at the bar? "  
  
" Oh, him? He forgot that he had some important business to attend to. So I've decided to be respectful of that and I left him on his own. "  
  
Darien was beyond skeptical. He didn't believe anything she said. The woman herself was already a mystery....enough to make every other man on the planet wonder about her. How could he make sure that she actually did respect that other man's privacy and not have made a....  
  
" What about you, " she narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
" What about me, " Darien interrogated, making sure to keep a more serious appearance. He didn't want her thinking that he was actually falling for her.  
  
" Why are you here? I mean, it's so dark and deserted in this place. "  
  
" So you're afraid of the dark, " Darien smirked.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. " No duh! I was just wondering why someone like you would wanna pass here. Something interesting or important in here that you gotta take care of? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Then why are you here? "  
  
" Why do you ask? "  
  
" I'm just curious. "  
  
" Curiosity killed the cat. "  
  
" I am a cat, " she smirked.  
  
Darien cocked his brow. She was something else. He knew what she meant by her statement...he just never thought that she'd be that out spoken with him. The girl was a bit more than just a flirt.  
  
" I've noticed. "  
  
" Good. "  
  
" Now tell me, what did you mean when you asked why someone like me would pass here? What about me? "  
  
" You didn't answer my question. "  
  
" Answer mine, I'll answer yours. "  
  
" I asked first. "  
  
" You're not the only stubborn one here, " he grinned.   
  
Serena licked her bottom lip and shifted her eyes to a certain spot on the wall as if to ponder. A small smile rose to her blood-red lips before looking him in the eye again. " Very well. Unlike other men, you're obviously not one of those types that always fall for women. "  
  
" Oh really? Then what am I? "  
  
" You're the exact opposite. "  
  
He would've been flattered, but something about her statement made it seem like an insult. " Care to be more specific, " his voice darkened.  
  
" Yeah....you're the type that expects women to fall for you all the time. Don't get me wrong. It's not an insult. If I were in your shoes I'de actually be flattered that a woman sees me as something other than a whimp. "  
  
" It's that obvious, huh, " he stated.  
  
" Of course. Now answer my question. You didn't come here looking for girls, were you? "  
  
" Which question would you like me to answer? The first or the second? "  
  
Serena cocked her brow at him. " Make it the first one. "  
  
" Good choice. I did come here in search of women...but not for flirting pusposes. "  
  
" Then what? "  
  
" Let's just say I don't like all cats in this place. "  
  
" Am I one of them? "   
  
Darien wasn't exactly surprised about her out-spoken attitude. It did, however, drive a new feeling within him that he wasn't used to. To say at the least, he has never felt lust for anyone in his life. If he did, they were probably only about five.   
  
" Do you want to be one of them? "  
  
" I want to be anything you consider me as, " she turned the question around once again. How did always manage to do that?  
  
" Very well then....no. Not right now at least. "  
  
" So you like me then? "  
  
" I never said that, " Darien frowned. He didn't like the way she playing with him. She was practically making him look like an idiot!   
  
Serena chuckled. " I know I'm sorry. I was just playing around. "  
  
" I've noticed. "  
  
" That obvious? "  
  
" Yes....you're not like other women, " Darien smirked. Perhaps it was time for some odds to be evened.  
  
" And what kind of a woman am I? "  
  
" I think you can figure that out. You know what you are. "  
  
" I do. Is that a bad thing in your eyes then, or not? "  
  
" Not for now. "  
  
" What about in the future? Will I seem any different to you? "  
  
Darien shifted uncomfortably. " That depends, " he replied.  
  
" That depends on what? "  
  
" What do you think? "  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes while a smirk played upon her lips. She moved her hips seductively before leaning over to Darien. Allowing her tongue to lick her bottom lip, she grinned at Darien, knowing that the way they were extremely close made him uncomfortable. They were only inches apart. " I'll make you a deal, " she whispered into his ear.  
  
Darien felt himself shiver slightly but made no furthur reactions. Did she have any idea of what she was doing to him?  
  
" Let's hear it, " he replied.  
  
" Why don't you come over to my place, and we'll see if you change your mind, " she grinned.  
  
Darien cocked his brow. Suspicion was rising within him and a part of him scolded him not to go. If he did go with her, he might never make it out alive. But if he didn't go....what would that make him? A loser? A whimp? An idiot who couldn't handle a girl? And what impression would that give Serena? He didn't want her thinking he wasn't prepared for someone like her....  
  
" Alright, " Darien knitted his brows together. " Where do you live? "  
  
" Down the street, " she replied. " Shall we? "  
  
Darien walked up to her side confidently and smirked. " Take me there, " he replied huskily.  
  
Serena smirked back at him and licked her lips. Taking his arm, she began to lead him to her own little domain, knowing very well that her lair will paid another visitor for the night...  
  
And none of the visitors knew what they were walking into.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I wonder what's gonna happen to Darien now. *smirks* Anyhow, yes, finally I have one chapter of a fic done! =D I am soooooo sorry it took me so long but I had a huge pile or work to do....I still do actually. And no doubt I'll have plenty more....probably won't end until sometime after the next school year starts. If my winter's busy right now, summer's even worse. I'm suppose to go to Florida and summer camp......then get braces. =O  
  
Anyhow, I actually felt the urge to find more time to finish this chapter cause I was listening to Original Prankster by Offspring and it got me in the mood for stuff like this. And I also have other good news...the next chapter to "Got Milk?" will be out this week, or the next....probably this week. I hope things will be worth it for all of you since you're all very patient and great readers....so thanks a lot.   
  
Now, I must take my departure since I gotta prepare for my cousin's birthday. (Yeah, one of the three monstrous cousins I live with) I'm gonna be surrounded by 8 year olds tomorrow! =O Anyhow, nothing's wrong with that....unless there are 10 of them and one of me. o.o So I must leave for now, and I shall see you all at the break of dawn.  
  
P.S. Please excuse the typos 


End file.
